Keymaker Story Challenge
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: This is yet another character profile I have created, and I REALLY hope someone picks this up. It doubles as a challenge for someone to use Joseph. It doesn't matter how many people accept the challenge, as multiple writers can use this character at the same time
1. Character Profile

Name;

*Alias: Joseph Locke.

*Real: June Summers.

-Age: 19.

-Occupation: S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, and 10th member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

-Nationality: Alvarez, but moved to Ishgar.

-Species: Dragon Slayer Human.

-Titles: White Prince, Oberon, and Keymaker.

-Appearance;

*Hair: A bright pearl color, messy, and neck length.

*Eyes: His eyes are a pale pink, with a scar over his left eye. His pupils look like small locks, as a side effect of his Magic.

*Skin: Tan, with multiple training scars along his body. His Guild Mark is white and pink, and located over his heart.

*Height: 5'11"

*Body: Lean and muscular, like a swimmer.

*Reference: New 52 Tim Drake.

-Personality: Calm, polite, patient, quiet, focused, confident, flirty, determined, paranoid about Zeref and Alvarez, and kind.

-Likes: Books, reading, food, cooking, winter, security, training, spring, loyalty, patience, games, quiet, and entertainment.

-Dislikes: Condescension, discrimination, summer, heat, pointless or excessive violence, ignorance, stupidity, and deception.

-Clothing;

*Casual: Joseph usually wears white and pink outfits that suit the weather.

*Combat: A white, long sleeved, ankle length coat, with a hood, pink lining, and keys along the bottom, and the backs of his forearms, with the rest of his clothes matching this pattern, sans the keys. Also, white fingerless gloves.

-Magic;

*Pearl Dragon Slayer Magic/Key Magic (Macao Arc+): Unlike other Dragon Slayers, who were either taught by Dragons, given a Dragon Lacrima, or both, Joseph has been able to use this Magic since birth. This is due to the fact that his mother was a part Dragon descendant of the original Pearl Dragon, Vishnu Locke. His mother trained him in this Magic extensively, until she vanished when he was 12 years old. Unlike other Dragon Slayers, Joseph has trained himself to be able to handle transportation. Joseph most often uses Light Magic as his offensive style, earning him the nickname White Prince.

*Immense Magic Energy: Joseph is one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, with only Gildartz and Makarov surpassing him. His magical aura is often described as "clear" due to the neutrality of his Magic. He is the only member of the Guild, besides Makarov, to actually take on José alone.

*Neptune Pearl Dragon Slayer Magic (Alvarez Arc+): After almost being killed by God Serana's Neptune Dragon Slayer Magic, and being given the knowledge of the past Pearl Dragon Slayers, Joseph was able to absorb the next attack Serana sent at him, and unlock his Dual Element mode.

*Dragon Force (Edolas Arc+): After managing to lock, and eat one of the Dorima Anim's attacks, Joseph can know enter Dragon Force at will.

*Second Origin (Grand Magic Games Arc+): Once Ultear released his Second Origin, Joseph is now capable of using a highly powerful spell that allows him to combine dozens of keys, into a single attack, called Pearl Dragon's Palace.

-Abilities;

*Enhanced Senses: Due to being a Dragon Slayer, June has had his smell, sight, and hearing enhanced. However, due to the nature of his Magic, he is able to smell what kind of Magic a person uses. After his year long training session when Fairy Tail was disbanded, he is now capable of smelling and distinguishing specific scents hundreds of kilometers away, being able to tell where and when his father and God Serana had landed on the coast.

*Enhanced Endurance: Like other Dragon Slayers, Joseph is much tougher than the average human, able to take physical hits that could kill someone else.

-Skills;

*Martial Arts: Joseph is very skilled in many forms of martial arts, training with Erza on multiple occasions.

*Marksmanship: He is able to accurately throw a key almost anywhere, altering the direction of it in mid air.

*Swordsmanship: In order to use his Keyblades effectively, Joseph has trained with Erza to practice swordsmanship, and became quite proficient in it.

*Highly Intelligent: Joseph is known as one of the smartest people in Fairy Tail, as well as one of the fastest thinkers, able to come up with dozens of battle plans in an instant. He is also very good at multitasking, able to simultaneously cast many different spells.

*Lock picking: Thanks to his love of keys and locks, Joseph learned how to pick locks, and can be considered an expert at it.

-Spell Reveals;

*Pearl Dragon's Roar: Eisenwald Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Secret Arts, Great Doorway: Tenrou Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Gate: Phantom Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Deadbolt: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Keyblade: Edolas Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Scales: Oracion Seis Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Key Chain: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Broken Lock: Eisenwald Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Wing Gate: Macao Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Prison: Tartarus Arc+.

*Pearl Dragon's Palace: Grand Magic Games Arc+.

-Fighting Style: Whereas other Dragon Slayers focus on close quarters combat, Joseph instead primarily uses mid to long range techniques, using his locked spells. He is also constantly moving, staying light on his feet, in order to dodge and lock spells more effectively.

-Family;

*August: Joseph has a rather pleasant relationship with his father, who was the one that pushed him to be the greatest master of Key Magic in the world. However, Joseph feels that his father's loyalty to Zeref could be all consuming, and wants him to back out of their inevitable fight.

*Makarov: Joseph thinks of the old Guild Master as a grandfather, as he took him in without questioning his past, and has always treated him kindly.

*Sarah: June has always loved his mother, as she is the one who taught him his Dragon Slayer Magic, and always supported him, while simultaneously teaching him humility. She is the reason he turned out the way he did, due to the massive influence she had on his life.

-Friends;

*Natsu: Enjoys his loyalty and determination, but finds his love of the "hit first, question later" strategy annoying.

*Lucy: Finds her kindness to her Spirits inspiring, and has developed a small crush on her. He gave her one of his keys after they started dating, more specifically, his memory of when they first met, after the Hargeon Port incident.

*Levy: The two often talk about what books they have read recently, and have even started a book club in Magnolia.

-Acquaintances;

*Erza: Finds her a bit too overbearing, but knows that she simply wants what is best for the Guild.

*Gray: Has begun to subconsciously remind him of his stripping, after doing it for years, but knows that he is a very loyal and dedicated person.

*Gajeel: Joseph believes that he can be a bit hardheaded, even more so than Natsu, but admires his attempts to fix his mistakes.

*Laxus: Finds him far too overconfident, but knows that he feels isolated due to being the grandson of the Guild Master.

*Mirajane: Views her as a sister, and became slightly protective of her after Lisanna's death.

*Gildartz: Amazed at how easily he can space out, but enjoys his care free personality.

*God Serana: Finds his personality incredibly annoying, but respects his power as another member of the 10 Wizard Saints. He knows that Serana has Dragon Slayer Magic, and, according to the 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer, was the one who inspired him to become a Wizard Saint, as well as a Dragon Slayer.

-Enemies;

*Spriggan 12: Joseph has a difficult relationship with the members of the Spriggan 12, as some of them, like him, were raised from birth to be a part of this group.

*José: Despises his endless condescension, but can't help but respect his power.

*Mard Geer: Honestly finds his habit of referring to himself in Third Person amusing, but wants to hurt him for attacking his friends.

*Hades: Wants to know what he saw in the One Magic, and is determined to beat him.

*Brain: Impressed by his knowledge, but refuses to let him use Nirvana.

*Zeref: Feels conflicted over fighting him, as he was like an uncle to him growing up, but is determined to stop him from destroying the world.

*Acnologia: Apparently, the Dragon King knew Joseph's mother at one point, and was close friends with Vishnu. As such, he actually spared Joseph when he encountered him and God Serana. Joseph is terrified of Acnologia's power, as he was barely able to lock even the shockwave of Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island, despite having his Scales active, and using 5 barrier keys to defend himself. Even with these defenses, Acnologia still left a permanent set of scars along Joseph's chest, his arms, and even his eye, that are even visible on his Scales.

-Early Life: June had a rather calm childhood, being raised by the Mage King August, and living in luxury within the Royal Palace of Alvarez. However, when his potential and talent in Magic was discovered, his days were filled with training, and was placed in a program that was meant to train the future members of the Spriggan 12, alongside Brandish, and Ajeel. Eventually, the overbearing environment, and the reality of Zeref's intentions, caused June to run away when he was 16, leaving Alvarez, and finding himself in Ishgar. Once there, he changed his name, and eventually found the Fairy Tail Guild. The newly named Joseph fit in well with the Guild, and went on to become one of their youngest S-Class Mages, and a future member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Knowing what Zeref plans to do, Joseph is constantly paranoid about when he will attack, and as such, is constantly pushing himself past his limits.


	2. Magic Profile

-Name: Pearl Dragon Slayer Magic.

-Classification: Caster Magic, Ancient Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic.

-Users;

*Joseph Locke/June Summers.

*Vishnu Locke.

*Sarah Locke Summers.

-Description: Also called Key Magic, this is a very simple, yet highly versatile Magic, allowing the caster to lock any spell that is equal to, or less than their skill level. Locking a spell forms it into the shape of a key, with a theme based on the type of spell. However, even with the design theme, the colors are always white and pink. The keys formed are incredibly durable, able to take a hit from a strong Magic blast without breaking. Locking a spell subtly changes its properties, tuning it to the Mage that locked it, allowing them to eat it in order to recharge. Because of this, it is possible for a Fire Dragon Slayer, to eat one of their own spells, if the Pearl Dragon uses it on them. Any locked spell gains the same properties as a Dragon Slaying Magic, and have a pearl coloring.

-Spells;

*Lock/Unlock: The most basic ability of this Magic, and the basis for all of its spells, this allows a Pearl Dragon Slayer to essentially contain a spell in the form of a key. It is also possible to mix the locked spells into any of the Magic's basic abilities, however, this causes the key to be destroyed afterwards, forcing the Mage to keep a constant supply ready. Also; the locking is not limited to spells, and is capable of locking anything that the caster can think of, including, but not limited to;

+Memories: This is mostly used to keep memories the Mage believes are important, or required to be shared amongst a group. When unlocked, the key releases a pearl colored mist, that affects whoever the caster wishes. Otherwise, it is odorless, and tasteless.

+Life Span: One of the most advanced uses of this Magic, locking a person's life span could potentially allow them to live almost forever, so long as the Magic Energy of the spellcaster doesn't run out. However, this use has many limitations, such as a huge requirement of Magic Energy, and, if the key is unlocked, or broken in any way, the locked time will instantly be placed on the person's body, aging them instantaneously, which could potentially kill them, if they were locked for more than a year, or cause excruciating pain if less than that.

+People: Unlike locking a life span, this is a much easier use of the Magic, effectively trapping the target within a key, allowing very simple transportation of others. Also, if the key is unlocked, the locked person is simply released, feeling very disoriented. However, if the person was locked willingly, the disorientation can be reduced, or removed entirely. Although, this is also risky, as, if the key is broken or damaged, the damage is transferred to the locked person as well, which could potentially kill them.

+Objects: The easiest Non-Magical thing to lock, this allows the Mage to lock anything from furniture to giant boulders, with the larger items taking more energy. Some users of this ability have been able to lock entire mountains easily.

+Souls: The most advanced ability that any Pearl Dragon Slayer can achieve, this is most often used to place a master Pearl Dragon Slayers soul within the next generation, allowing the knowledge of the Magic to live on. This spell is so advanced, only 10 Pearl Dragon Slayers in the past 400 years have reached the required level of mastery.

*Pearl Dragon's Roar: A blast of pure Magic Energy, this spell can lock anything within it's range, and if the target(s) resist/s, it can cause physical damage. It is also possible to combine a locked spell into the roar. To do this, the caster must visualize which spell he wants to combine, and add the spells name in front of the roar. i.e: For ice, it would become Pearl Dragon's Frozen Roar. For Light, Pearl Dragon's Holy Roar.

*Pearl Dragon's Secret Arts, Great Doorway: A very powerful spell that summons hundreds of keys, this spell allows the caster to cause plenty of unpredictable effects, unbalancing their opponents, and causing a lot of damage.

*Pearl Dragon's Gate: A defensive spell that is able to lock very powerful spells, such as a weakened Jupiter Cannon.

*Pearl Dragon's Deadbolt:This is a highly concentrated blast of Magic that is like a sniper shot. The Mage can use it to lock a target very far away, and the shockwave is capable of locking anything within a 10 meter radius, due to the concentration of the Magic Energy.

*Pearl Dragon's Keyblade: The user summons a pair of semi-large key shaped blades, that are white and pink in color. The blades are very sharp, and can release a small arc shaped blast of Magic Energy, which is capable of locking anything caught in it.

*Pearl Dragon's Scales: Unlike other Scale techniques, which cover the user in their element and nothing more, This version allows the caster to cover themselves in a white armor, and, when attacked, can lock the attack instantaneously, without using their hands.

*Pearl Dragon's Key Chain: This is a teleportation spell, that allows the user to instantly teleport to any key within the immediate vicinity, so long as he/she can visualize its location.

*Pearl Dragon's Broken Lock: An offensive spell, this covers the caster's hand/s in a white and pink aura, and can either be a locking ability, or release an already locked spell. It is impossible to tell, until it is already in effect.

*Pearl Dragon's Wing Gate: This spell summons a pair of wings that are made of white and pink energy, allowing the caster to fly.

*Pearl Dragon's Prison: A white and pink colored cube that traps large groups of opponents, and locks them all.

*Pearl Dragon's Palace: An extremely powerful spell that Joseph couldn't use until his Second Origin was released, this spell lets Joseph combine dozens of keys into a single blast, to the point even Dragon Slayers can't distinguish their own element.

-Dual Element;

*Name: Neptune Pearl Dragon Slayer.

*Acquisition: Absorb a Water based Dragon Slayer Magic.

*Upgrades: Any user of Pearl Dragon Slayer Magic can now combine Water into their spells, without the use of keys, and, they can lock Water spells much more easily. It also grants the Mage the passive ability of being able to manipulate the direction of their spells, similar to the fluidity of water.

-Limitations: Like every other Dragon Slayer, any user of this Magic has sever motion sickness when on board a moving vehicle, although this can be reduced, and even removed, with enough training. Also, unlike other Dragon Slayers, Pearl Dragon's don't have a set element for them to eat. As such, they are limited to pearls, keys, and locked spells. Furthermore, a locked spell can only last once, depending on the Mage's power level, and the strength of the spell. i.e: Natsu's locked Iron Fist can last multiple times, but his Brilliant Flame can only last once.

-Alterations;

*Enhanced Senses: Like all Dragon Slayers, this Magic grants the user enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. However, it is also capable of allowing the Mage to actually smell what kind of Magic a person uses, due to its purely neutral nature.

*Enhanced Endurance: Pearl Dragon Slayers are far more durable than regular humans, capable of taking hits that would cause at least a concussion, and shrug it off.


End file.
